The present invention relates to sealing devices and more particularly, to the seals of a chamber for treating a strip-like material under overpressure.
The present invention will be used to the best of advantage in the textile dyeing and finishing production, particularly in the chambers wherein the fabric is treated at elevated temperatures in steam or water media.